


Who would believe  you?

by DSDUKE



Series: DSDUKE after dark [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Priyanka is stil a troll god, Rumors, Sex Talk, She's also Dougs biggest fan, Talking, The Maheswarens are still completely in love with each othet, sex rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Priyanka is confronted  by two of her colleagues over rumors..
Relationships: Doug Maheswaran/Priyanka Maheswaran
Series: DSDUKE after dark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642366
Kudos: 11





	Who would believe  you?

It was no secret at Delmarva General Hospital that there was a rivalry between the three top doctors. 

Dr.Maki Gero, the head surgeon; Dr.Alexander West, the head therapist; and Dr.Priyanka Maheswaran, the head physician.

It was no secret that the three didn't care much about each other personally but respected each other professionally. They saw each other as equals and masters of their field...Though, Gero and West did feel envy that the chief of medicine seemed to favor Maheswaran over them, almost as if they were grooming her to be the next chief of medicine herself. 

Not that she didn't deserve it. They...Reluctantly, would admit that she could fit the position. She's orderly, direct, investigative, caring, and even heroic in ways; when it comes to her patients well being. She exudes her love for the job and the people she services, and those she works with.

It's why they would never spread rumors or gossip about the physician nor allow any others to do so. 

So imagine their surprise when they heard residents of their field...Residents _under them_ gossiping about Priyanka in the most disgusting way possible. The rumor was so atrocious...They had to tell The physician herself so she can serve them judgment herself.

And that is where Priyanka found herself, her two fellow head doctors, in her office looking quite ashamed.

"Dr.West...Dr.Gero. What a surprise. Is there something I can help you with?" She signaled them to sit with a smile and a wave of her hand before doing so behind her desk, hands folded on top.

The two looked at each other before taking her gracious offer.

Priyanka looked a bit concerned. "You two look like you've been caught red-handed in something. Is everything ok?"

"Maheswaran...It's no secret that the two of us see you as a professional threat." Gero started, civilly.

"Especially since you seemed to be the top runner for chief of medicine, and even before that," West added in the same tone.

"I'm quite aware of your thoughts of me, and we've always been civil." Priyanka arched an eyebrow, "So, what's the problem?" 

The two men glanced at each other before sighing.

Gero scratched the back of his head. "We've come across some of our residents gossiping, and it was in relation to you."

"Oh?"

"Yes." West intervened, continuing where Gero left off. "What they said was..disturbing and completely unethical. A complete defacement of your character."

"This...Is a serious accusation." Priyanka sighed, her brows furrowed with eyes closed. She breathed through her nose before looking at the two men. " What did they say?"

Gero and West turned red at the question.

"Well..tell me."

"I... I really don't wish to repeat such vulgarity to a colleague." West admitted, his hands raised in refusal.

"Gero." Priyanka leered at the surgeon. "You'll tell me. Right?"

"We've gotten this far. Might as well." Gero agreed.

"You can't be serious, Gero." West glared.

"We're all adults and equals, West." Geto sneered. " If you're too prude, cover your ears."

"Gentlemen. Please." Priyanka interrupted, a warning tone in her voice that froze the other two doctors, causing them to look at her, warily." Let's stay focused."

"Right." Gero agreed. "Since we have a _child_ among us, I'll summarize it and keep it for general audiences."

"Bastard."

Gero gave West a smirk before continuing. "It seems as if they heard some sounds coming from this very office."

"Sounds?"Priyanka pursed her lips.

"Of the intimate nature."

"More like calls of a carnal meeting."

Priyanka looked at the two before a smirk came to her lips, followed by a small chortle. She covered her lips as she stood and faced the evening sun out her window. "Oh my. They heard sex sounds coming from _my office_?" She took a deep breath. "Well, I think some apologies are definitely in order. Please, what are the names of those residents?"

"Patricia Jones and Laura Kawasaki." Gero offered.

Priyanka nodded."Well, I certainly l have to apologize to the two of them."

"I agree, such things…"

Gero and West looked at Priyanka back in slight horror.

"Wait; what?" West inquired.

"I have to apologize." She sighed as she rested her hand on her cheek. "It's a horrible habit of mine…" She chuckled. "Not really..Doug loves it when I'm loud..Hmm...He always seems to become even more eager when I do."

"Priyanka.."

"The way he forces me to press my bare breast against this very cool window as he enjoys his lunch." She looked over her shoulder at the two. " That's me, by the way...My ass and pussy, to be exact...I'm my husband's lunch."

"You're..You're kidding," West spoke, completely shocked...Gero couldn't form sentences at the moment.

Priyanka glared, no sign of falsehood in her eyes. " Why would I kid about my loving husband, making me his little slut with his tongue. About him making me his little plaything as I dance and bounce upon his cervix kissing dick." She blushed as her thighs started to rub against each other. " Why would I lie about spraying this window, this desk...Those chairs with my juice as he stretches me pussy, worships my body, and claims my heart and soul over and over again with every thrust." She hummed in pure adoration. " Of course, I'm going to scream in his praise. My Durga is unbelievable. I can still feel him from earlier today. He always makes me feel like that same college girl, who was ready to give up everything for him.."

The two jumped out of the seat, looking disgusted at the now lustful physician head.

"Wait, is _that_ what I smelled when we came in."Gero inquired 

Priyanka laughed deviously. "You caught me by surprise…"

"Why?... WHY WOULD YOU TELL US THIS!?" West ordered, looking at her.

Priyanka walked over and sat on it crossing her legs as she smiled impishly. "Everyone knows who we are...They know you don't like me, even less now since I'm being groomed to be the chief of medicine...So tell me. " Her smile grew. " Who would believe you?"

Priyanka watched as their jaw dropped, realizing she was right. No one would believe the orderly, straight-laced Priyanka Maheswaran had such a carnality inside of her. She felt her cell ranged in her jeans and looked to see a text from Doug. 

"Always on time," She bit her lip before turning to her colleagues. "this was fun, but I'm about to have dinner with my husband." She nodded towards the door. "Please see your way out, gentleman, and close the door behind you...These moments are very precious to us."

The two quickly stepped back and turned to the door when Doug came in, instantly bringing a bright smile to her wife.

He gave her one back before turning to the doctors.

"Dr. Gero..Dr.West..Am I interrupting something?" 

The two looked repulsed at the private security guard as they walked out. "What's eating them?"

Priyanka laughed before she walked over and kissed him. "Just a rumor, beloved. You wouldn't believe it."

  
  



End file.
